Timov
Timov, daughter of Algul, was one of Londo Mollari's wives. History Timov married Londo Mollari in 2239, a marriage arranged between their families. She was a young woman at the time, and was quite taken with her new husband at first. Her illusions were eventually dispelled, as the realities of being in a loveless marriage sunk in. According to Mariel, one of her co-wives, she still retained a very small measure of her old feelings, though she kept them well hidden.The Long Night of Centauri Prime Unlike Mollari's other two wives, Mariel and Daggair, Timov made absolutely no pretense of affection for her husband, nor would she share a bed with him. She maintained that the secret to the success of their marriage was their "lack of communication." She felt nothing but disdain for Daggair and Mariel, and had no interest in court gossip, political machinations or personal manipulations that the others seemed to delight in. Indeed, she was utterly disgusted when Mollari made the suggestion that he and all three of his wives engage in an orgy.Soul Mates Mollari's Day of Ascension In 2259, Emperor Turhan offered to grant Mollari any one wish that he desired for the thirtieth anniversary of his Day of Ascension. Mollari's wish was that he be permitted a divorce from all three of his wives, though he did agree to the emperor's request that he keep one of the three women to appear with him at future state occasions. He subsequently invited Timov, Daggair, and Mariel to come to Babylon 5 so he could deliver the news to them personally just before the celebration for his Day of Ascension. When Timov arrived on the station, she was met by Mollari's aide, Vir Cotto, who was immediately terrified of the domineering woman. Upon being informed of the news of the divorce, Timov did not alter her behavior in any way. While Mariel and Daggair sought out different ways to show their supposed affections, she remained as impatient and disinterested in Mollari as ever. At the celebration of his Day of Ascension, Mollari was brought down by a booby-trapped gift purchased for the occasion by Mariel. The injury left him seriously hurt and in need of a blood transfusion. Timov shared Mollari's blood type, but briefly considered allowing him to die, especially since he had not yet made the news of his pending divorces final, and also because of her own knowledge of all of the questionable things he had done over the years. Ultimately, though, Timov chose to save Mollari, if only because she did not want to win the battle between her and her husband in such a way. She agreed to provide the transfusion on the condition that Mollari never be told of her involvement, terms agreed to by the attending physician, Doctor Stephen Franklin. Mollari did learn of her involvement shortly afterward by way of a loose-lipped technician in Medlab, though he did not reveal his knowledge of this for some years. After his recovery, Mollari chose to keep Timov as his sole remaining wife, declaring that he had chosen her because "with her, he always knew where he stood." showing his respect for her outspoken and no nonsense manner. Timov departed Babylon 5 after this, secretly finding that Mollari's respect for her honesty rather charming in its own way. Empress of the Centauri Republic In 2262, Mollari eventually ascended to the throne, becoming the Emperor of the Centauri Republic.The Fall of Centauri Prime Timov remained uninterested in involving herself in his life, and thus stayed away from the palace and the capital. A few years later, though, Timov was contacted by Mollari's ward, Senna Refa, who invited her to come to live in the palace. Timov agreed to come, and stayed there for the next couple of years, where she and Mollari began to reconcile and kindled a kind of romance. This happy time did not last, as Mollari worked with one of his ministers, Durla, to frame Timov for acting against the crown. He feared that if she remained close to him, she would discover the Drakh who were controlling him and much of the Centauri Republic, resulting in her death at the hands of Shiv'kala - or worse, his own - in order to keep the secret. As a result of Mollari's actions, Timov was banished from Centauri Prime, and she cursed him as they parted. The last years of Timov's life were spent in exile, though she never truly stopped loving her husband even after all he had done to her. Timov died quietly in December 2278, mere moments after Mollari met his own end at the hands of G'Kar. Notes *According to Peter David, who wrote "Soul Mates," Timov corresponds to "Famine," following the "four horsemen of the Apocalypse" analogy used by Mollari to describe his wives in "The War Prayer." With Timov ("Famine"), Daggair ("Pestilence"), and Mariel ("Death"), Mollari himself completes the set as "War." *Timov is "vomit" spelled backwards. *The name of Timov's father, Alghul, means "the Demon" in Arabic. Mollari remains married to the daughter of "the Demon," appropriate given his acquaintances with the Shadows. References Category:People Category:Centauri Category:Females